


Achevés

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [182]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing, Boys In Love, Colleagues to Lovers, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shyness, i'm tired as fuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Fuir n'avait jamais été une bonne option, mais ça avait été la seule convenable sur le moment.





	Achevés

**Author's Note:**

> je suis crevée bonne nuit

Achevés

 

Niko avait peur d’où il mettait les pieds, il avait dû mal à savoir où il se trouvait et pourquoi le sol n’était pas régulier. Sa tête tournait et il avait la vague impression que son corps pesait plus lourd que d’habitude, sa vision était presque totalement floue et des tremblements le parcouraient quelques fois, il se sentait comme perdu… Il s’avança vers ce qu’il lui semblait être une salle de bain, qui n’était évidemment pas la sienne, allumant la lumière qui heurta ses yeux et fit battre ses tempes dans son crâne, marchant lentement et d’un pas peu assuré vers le miroir principal de la pièce. Une nausée grimpa dans sa gorge en peu de temps alors que son reflet s’offrait devant lui. Niko ne savait absolument pas où il était. Il ne savait absolument pas chez qui il s’était assoupi, mais il avait affreusement peur des souvenirs qui commençaient peu à peu à remonter dans son esprit alors que le miroir lui montrait son apparence nue, une tâche virant au violet sur son cou, des marques de doigts sur ses hanches et cuisses, des traces de baisers sur ses épaules, et une atroce douleur au niveau de ses fesses. Seigneur qu’avait-il fait… Niko posa ses mains sur le bord de l’évier devant lui en soupirant, il devenait de plus en plus un désastre…

 

Un frisson sillonna son intégrité alors qu’il entendait quelqu’un arriver derrière lui, Niko eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu’il se retrouva contre la poitrine de Jürgen, son cœur martelant son buste avec une forte pression, il papillonna quelques secondes des yeux avant de se sentir tomber évanoui dans les bras de son collègue…

 

_____________________________________

 

Plus tôt dans la journée :

 

Niko souffla rapidement en entendant la sonnerie de la fin de l’heure de cours, il sourit rapidement à Ante qui discutait avec Luka en rangeant ses affaires, ça avait encore été une journée intéressante. En se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs pour récupérer quelques dossiers, Niko croisa Pep qui se disputait avec José (ce n'était plus surprenant avec le temps, c'était toujours comme ça quand il les croisait). En arrivant dans la pièce, il vit que tout le monde était réuni autour de Jupp, il avait presque oublié que c'était son dernier jour ici... Niko se creusa un passage entre ses collègues pour récupérer ses documents, essayant de ne pas trop s'attarder pour rentrer le plus tôt chez lui, il n'était pas si familier que ça avec ses collègues de travail. Il rangea le tout dans son sac avant de faire le trajet inverse, saluant quelques amis, il n'était pas à l'aise entre tout ce monde, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était habitué à voir la majorité des enseignants réunis dans la même salle. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte, un bras s'enroula autour de son coude pour qu'il se retourne vers Jürgen qui lui souriait, un gobelet en main et une cuillère en plastique entre les dents, Niko lui sourit en essayant de se libérer de son bras et finalement retourner chez lui, mais Klopp semblait décider à le garder ici.

 

"Tu devrais rester et profiter Niko, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a de la bière gratuite dans ce bâtiment !" Jürgen rit doucement à côté de lui en prenant une gorgée, Niko se sentait mal à l'aise, il devrait vraiment rentrer chez lui

"Jürgen... Je dois rentrer, j'ai encore des copies à corriger."

"Oh allez c'est le week-end, tu peux bien prendre du repos, au moins aujourd'hui !" Niko sentit un léger rougissement apparaître sur ses joues alors que Jürgen passait son bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmenait vers le buffet, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir son mot à dire dans cet affaire

"Pas trop longtemps alors..." Niko accepta le gobelet que Jürgen lui donna, il n'était pas spécialement pour boire de l'alcool au travail, mais bon, si c'était en l'honneur de Jupp, il ferait un effort

 

___________________________________________

 

Niko ne savait pas pourquoi il était resté aussi longtemps, il n’avait pas su dire non à Jürgen et avait continué à accepter ses boissons. C’était stupide. Il était stupide… Il se souvenait à peine de ce qu’il avait fait une fois que la majorité de ses collègues étaient partis, il avait un vague souvenir de Jürgen lui disant qu’il n’était pas en état pour rentrer tout seul et Niko lui avait fait confiance pour le ramener. Des bribes floues parvenaient de temps à autre dans son esprit, des souvenirs d’une voiture, d’un lit, d’une bouche sur la sienne, puis sur son cou… Niko sentit une douloureuse boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu’il rouvrait les yeux une nouvelle fois. Ce n’était pas qu’un cauchemar, c’était la réalité. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils avaient couché ensemble alors qu’il était complétement bourré. Niko voulait presque se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais il savait bien qu’il n’était pas seul alors qu’il ignorait la souffrance au niveau de son coccyx pour s’asseoir dans le lit, rejetant la couverture sur ses jambes, lui dévoilant encore son torse couvert d’empreintes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Niko soupira en regardant tout autour de lui, ses vêtements jonchaient sur le sol, ça n’avait vraiment pas été un rêve. Il s’habilla en laissant de côté sa douleur pour finalement filer en douce, certaines choses ne devaient ni être sues ni être prolongées.

 

__________________________________

 

Niko se retrouva à Mayence pour passer ses vacances d’été, il avait fait en sorte de s’éloigner le plus possible de tout, et allez chez Thomas lui avait semblé être une bonne idée. Thomas était un bon ami et un ancien collègue de travail sur qu’il pouvait toujours compter, ils s’étaient connus en travaillant ensemble sur la même classe, ça avait été des bons moments avec lui. Et maintenant, Niko lui montrait ses marques en lui racontant ce qu’il s’était passé quelques jours plus tôt, Tuchel l’écoutait autour d’une bière, continuant de sourire comme pour le soutenir.

 

« Tu devrais aller le voir, tu es juste en train de t’inquiéter pour rien, je suis sûr qu’il comprendrait. » Thomas lui dit en prenant une gorgée, encore et toujours son fidèle sourire sur son visage

« Je n’ai pas peur Thomas, c’est juste… On a couché ensemble, et je n’étais pas en état, je n’ai pas envie d’affronter les conséquences. »

« C’est de la peur alors. »

« Tu joues avec les mots là… » Niko souffla, cette situation était plus que fatigante sur le plan moral

« De toutes façons, Jürgen ne va pas te faire de mal si tu vas lui parler, tu dois juste prendre ton courage à deux mains Niko. »

« Je sais, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on a couché ensemble. »

« Vous étiez bourrés, c’est la seule raison. »

« Non, je veux dire, je crois qu’il l’avait souhaité, plus que moi… »

« Ce ne serait pas surprenant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il te tourne autour depuis un certain temps, je pensais que tu avais remarqué, j’aurais dû te le dire plus tôt Niko, ça aurait pu être drôle. »

« Thomas, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! »

« Je te dirais bien d’aller parler avec lui, mais vu que tu te retrouves chez moi pour parler de ça, je te dirais plutôt de profiter de tes vacances et de te reposer, de méditer sur ça à tête reposée, dans ton état actuel de stress ça ne sert à rien. »

« Et si… Et si nos relations se dégradaient… »

« Tu t’inquiètes pour rien Niko, je te promets que tout va bien se passer, tu peux toujours en parler avec Robbie dans le doute. »

« Je ne vais pas impliquer mon frère dans cette histoire, c’est déjà suffisamment compliqué… »

« Bah il finira par rencontrer son beau-frère au bout d’un moment de toutes façons. »

« Thomas ! » Malgré lui, un rougissement était apparu sur ses joues, Niko ne pouvait pas se permettre d’aimer Jürgen, c’était trop récent dans sa mémoire pour croire que tout s’arrangerait du jour au lendemain…

 

____________________________

 

Ses semaines de repos se déroulèrent malheureusement trop rapidement pour lui, Niko était resté très isolé de son lieu de travail, ses problèmes ne devaient pas le déranger pendant qu’il essayait de peser le pour et le contre de ce qu’il commençait à ressentir pour son collègue. Niko avait quelque peu réfléchi avec les souvenirs qui étaient dans sa mémoire, il ne savait toujours pas s’il avait apprécié cette expérience, il aurait pu dire non, tout arrêter mais il était resté et avait probablement aimé… Peut-être qu’il aimait Jürgen… Niko était totalement perdu, et ça devenait problématique en sachant que la rentrée approchait et qu’il devrait forcément revoir son collègue.

 

Il prit une grande inspiration en rentrant dans l’enceinte du bâtiment, saluant Pep (qui pour une fois ne faisait pas une scène de ménage avec José), il avait aussi dit bonjour à Kathleen qui vérifiait ses listes, Niko devrait aussi le faire, sinon il allait prendre beaucoup de retard. En arrivant dans la salle des professeurs, il soupira en voyant qu’il n’y avait pas Jürgen, il pouvait encore vivre quelques heures sans avoir à gérer ses sentiments. Niko était aussi très heureux de ne plus avoir de traces témoins sur le corps, sinon ça aurait été très dur à expliquer.

 

Il avait une nouvelle classe cette année, laissant Ante, Luka, Jan et tous les autres à Adi. De ce qu’il avait vu de la classe, il avait de quoi avoir peur, il récupérait l’ancienne classe de Jupp, Niko en avait entendu beaucoup sur eux en prenant des cafés avec d’autres professeurs. Certains noms lui étaient familiers, il les avait souvent vu en train de blaguer dans les couloirs, il espérait intérieurement que tout se passerait bien avec eux, comme avec la classe précédente. Le premier jour serait le plus compliqué et il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s’habituer et apprendre à connaître ses élèves, apprendre leur nom et leur personnalité, apprendre à les canaliser et comment les diriger vers la réussite.

 

_________________________________

 

Niko faisait en sorte de ne pas trop rester au travail, moins il croisait Jürgen mieux il allait, il n’avait toujours pas eu le courage d’aller lui parler, il savait qu’il devait le faire pour alléger sa conscience, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage. Sa nouvelle classe était… Particulière. Il arrivait à les garder concentrés sur le cours la plupart du temps, mais certaines fois ça devenait beaucoup plus compliqué de ne pas se sentir seul dans la salle, mais bon, il avait signé pour cela en devenant professeur. Niko grinça des dents à la fin d’un cours en entendant la sonnerie alors qu’il pouvait voir en face de sa salle Jürgen. Ce n’était pas bon pour lui. Christian lui sourit en partant, le laissant seul avec son destin, la fatalité qu’il avait tant rejeté pendant toutes ces semaines revenant le prendre par la gorge sous la forme d’angoisse. Il ne prit pas la peine d’inviter Jürgen dans sa salle, son collègue le faisant tout seul, Niko préférait continuer de s’enfoncer dans sa stupidité plutôt que d’accepter qu’il ressentait effectivement des choses… Jürgen se plaça devant lui, un mètre de distance les séparait. Niko avait même du mal à réaliser qu’il retenait son souffle, ses mains se serrant et se desserrant inutilement, il devait être ridicule, tremblotant sous le regard de Jürgen.

 

« Ça faisait un bail. » Jürgen lui sourit doucement, Niko renchérit en continuant de frissonner, un léger sourire nerveux sur son visage

« Ouais… »

« Nous devons parler, c’était dur de te mettre la main dessus, je fais si peur que ça ? » Jürgen rit en faisant un pas vers lui

« Je… Désolé, j’avais peur de me comprendre… »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne t’en veux pas, je comprends totalement que tu aies pu avoir peur, j’étais aussi stressé à propos de ça, j’aurais voulu t’en parler plus tôt, crois-moi, mais bon, les choses se sont faites comme elles devaient se faire. » Jürgen posa une de ses mains sur son épaule, toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres, la différence de taille entre eux était vraisemblablement très visible ainsi

« Je n’aurais pas dû fuir, je suis désolé Jürgen… »

« Je te dis que tout va bien Niko, il faut juste qu’on mette au point nos relations maintenant, sinon ça va être très gênant. »

« O-Ouais… » Niko n’avait pas pu empêcher un nouveau rougissement d’apparaître sur son visage quand Jürgen lui fit un clin d’œil

« Pour être honnête c’est plus selon toi, je sais déjà ce que je veux faire. »

« Je… Je crois que je veux essayer quelque chose avec toi, enfin, si tu le veux aussi… »

« Bien évidemment ! J’ai attendu des mois pour que tu prennes cette décision ! » Jürgen s’exclama en le prenant dans ses bras, Niko ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il laissa les choses se faire en prenant aussi part au câlin, il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris ses sentiments plus tôt…

 

______________________________

 

Niko ne pensait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le lit de Jürgen, mais il y était, dans les bras de son collègue, qui était maintenant beaucoup plus. Thomas avait eu raison, mais il ne lui dirait pas tout de suite, il avait déjà son petit-frère à prévenir. Il se laissa doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée alors que Jürgen lui murmurait quelques mots, et quelques blagues aussi, il aurait regretté de ne pas avoir pu profiter de tant d’amour s’il avait continué à courir.

 

Fin


End file.
